


Punchy

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Hyperion's Son [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Buffy likes the punch.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Series: Hyperion's Son [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Punchy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Joss Whedon owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for scribesds who, when I asked, gave me the prompt ‘plenty of punch.’ This ficlet is in the Hyperion’s Son universe. You don’t have to read it all unless you want. Just know it’s an alternative reality where Buffy and Angel’s teams have merged (with a now human Spike going to Cleveland with Faith and Wes). The rest should be self-explanatory

XXX

For the thousandth time that day, Buffy wondered if they had all gone insane when they decided to have the Watcher jamboree in the Hyperion. Giles gave her the stink eye every time she called it that but it fit. They had Watchers and Slayers from around the world in and out of their home and planned to have it going on for a month. Jamboree was a kind word for it. Planned insanity was probably better.

She helped herself to the punch Connor and Faith had just finished doctoring. Buffy also wondered if she had lost her damned mind letting either of those two play bartender. Faith could drink like a fish and Connor was probably adding in rum as if it could take the edge of his heroin cravings. He was, in theory, doing much better but she knew no one walked away from an addiction like his free and clear. She’d seen him drinking from the punch for the last few hours but if he were drunk, she couldn’t tell. He was busy flirting with Faith and Dawn – less said about that threesome the better, she reminded herself – and they were egging him on in his flirtation with Rabbie, a Watcher from Edinburgh. If Angel was scandalized about how sexually free his son was, it didn’t show.

_What if there’s a foursome tonight?_ At that thought, Buffy drained her cup of punch and filled it.

“Careful, B. That’s something Connor and Giles concocted, the U.S.S. Richmond. It’s cognac, rum, port, grand Marnier, champagne, black tea and about a million bucks to make,” Faith warned, seeing her juice back up.

“I can handle it,” she assured Faith even though she already felt it swirling around her head.

“Famous last words.”

“You can’t tell me this whole situation doesn’t require booze,” Buffy challenged and Faith spread her hands wide, conceding the point.

Buffy didn’t see Angel anywhere around in the large conference room that was more of a boozy dance hall at this moment. She took her cup and left. She found him talking to Spike out in the courtyard. For a moment she studied them in the spill of light from the security floods. Spike, now human, reminded her a little too much of Giles when she’d first met him. What would it be like if Angel Shanshued as well? Buffy found herself struggling to imagine it and failing.

“How do you like the punch?” Spike asked, getting to his feet unsteadily. “I think I could use another cup.”

“You look like you had a few.” She grinned.

“I don’t want Peaches’ half pint brat to think he can outdrink me.” Spike smirked.

“One, you’re human now,” Angel raised a finger. “Two, he absolutely can, three he has a demon’s constitution.”

“Four he’s Irish,” Spike said.

“Be nice,” Buffy nudged him.

“With Peaches? Never.” He laughed and disappeared inside.

Buffy sat next to Angel and stared up into the stars. Okay into the light pollution. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, we were just getting some quiet and Spike was telling me about patrolling a park in Cleveland with Faith and Connor. He seemed impressed.”

“Understandable. Did you want some punch because I swear even your blunted taste buds will pick this up? It’s good.” Buffy offered him her cup.

Angel put up a hand. “You finish it and then let’s go out, away from the crazy for a night.” He nodded toward the building

Buffy downed her punch and held out her hand. “Best offer I’ve had in days.”


End file.
